Such a cam follower is known, for example, from DE-OS 44 27 706. This is configured as a finger lever which is pivoted at one end on a pivot axis. This finger lever, or finger lever system, is provided in the prior art for the simultaneous loading of two gas exchange valves. Opposite the pivot axis in the lever system, there are positioned two hydraulic clearance compensation elements which act directly on identically operating gas exchange valves. As can be seen, for example, in FIG. 3 of the prior art document, a separate radial passage is arranged in the pivot axis for the supply of hydraulic medium to each clearance compensation element. Starting from this radial passage, another separate passage to each clearance compensation element is provided in the lever system. These separate passages disadvantageously increase the costs of manufacture of the entire system. At the same time, since the hydraulic medium is routed through the edge region of the lever system, considerable losses of hydraulic medium can occur, so that the conveying capacity of the hydraulic medium pump has to be increased.